disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cody Martin
Cody Martin (Cole Sprouse) is one of the two main protagonists in The Suite Life series, the other being his brother, Zack Martin. He is an intelligent and thoughtful character who appears in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, its spin-off The Suite Life on Deck, and the Disney Channel Original Movie, The Suite Life Movie. Cody is good friends with Marcus, Woody, London, Maddie, Barbara, Jessica and Janice, and Bob. More recently, Cody was dating Bailey Pickett during the second season of The Suite Life on Deck. However, in the episode "Breakup in Paris", the couple broke up due to a lack of trust. Though their relationship had ended, it is revealed throughout the third season that both Cody and Bailey still have feelings for each other. In "Twister: Part 2", Cody and Bailey get back together, admitting they never stopped loving each other. Origin Cody was born at St. Joseph's Hospital (now called St. Joseph's Medical Plaza) in Seattle, Washington, ten minutes after his identical twin brother Zack, on a Sunday at 6:40 am in 1992. He traveled the country with Zack and his mother Carey before finally settling into the Tipton Hotel as seen in the first episode of the series, "Hotel Hangout". Cody is shown to have a Swedish heritage; in the episode "The Swede Life", Zack and Cody visit Sweden which they detail as the home of their ancestors. Story ''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' Moved into the Tipton against their will, Cody and his brother Zack are forced to live with the bare minimum in a hotel suite while their mother sings in the lounge several nights a week. They are finally "settled", and make friends in school, though not without issue. Though Cody is generally very quiet, he often goes along with Zack's pranks and jokes and though he gets in trouble for many of them, his punishments are often lesser than Zack's as the parts he plays in them are less severe. Cody moves up through middle school with his brother and they encounter several problems both there and at home, often with Mr. Moseby or their mom. He eventually reaches high school, and an opportunity opens up for him and his brother to attend school aboard a cruise ship, the S.S. Tipton. The boys' mom, with her employment discount, sends them off into the world. ''The Suite Life on Deck'' After a few days adjusting to sea life, Cody is forced to get a job in the episode "Broke 'N' Yo-Yo", where he becomes the ship's towel boy to earn money after Zack maxes out both of their student cash cards on non-essential items, particularly food and gifts for girls Zack was interested in. Cody soon found that Bailey Pickett, a girl on the ship, is the first person to rival his intelligence, revealed to have a better entry essay into Seven Seas High. Though Zack was initially interested in Bailey, he agreed to back off when he and Cody were locked in a cell during "Parrot Island". Cody assumes that his relationship with Barbara is now cut off, and engages his six month plan to win Bailey's heart. Though seen to be unlucky many times, such as in "International Dateline" where he attempts to win Bailey's heart but is stopped by time turning back each night, he perseveres unrelentingly. He is ultimately successful, and in "Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana", the two finally begin dating. In "The Spy Who Shoved Me", Bailey begins to distrust Cody, though she eventually finds out that he is an honest person, and their relationship resumes. Much later, in "Lost at Sea", Bailey and Cody hit another rough patch, wherein Cody becomes dominant over Bailey to a point of cruelty. They eventually iron this out and continue their relationship. All during this time, Cody is revealed to finally have some friction with Zack, who is now inevitably slacking his way through school. In "Goin' Bananas", it's revealed that Zack resents Cody for always being better in school, though he seems to be quite forgiving to the issue. In "Marriage 101", after a class project, Bailey discovers that she and Cody would not be able to be married happily. After a short apology and encouragement from Ms. Tutweiller (who devised the project in the first place), she and Cody reunite once more, until "Breakup in Paris". In this episode, the two finally end their relationship; though there were a few misunderstandings, they ultimately decide that they cannot trust each other enough, and go their separate ways. Though Cody is shown to be quite sad about the loss of his relationship in the episodes following, it is not until "Twister: Part 2" that they finally get back together, admitting that they never stopped loving each other. After renewing their romantic relationship, Cody learns from Bailey that she doesn't think he is funny. Cody strives to impress Bailey, but he is not at all funny to people. Bailey does tell Cody that he has other special qualities. Cody goes to prom with Bailey, but Bailey becomes to obsessed with winning prom queen that the two don't share a special moment together until the very end of "Prom Night". Cody learns that the ship has been sold, so he begins to focus on getting into Yale University. Unfortunately, he doesn't make it into Yale, and goes into a state of both depression and shock. Cody also learns that Bailey did make it into Yale, so they will now be miles apart. But Cody eventually cheers up and gives a heart felt speech to the class, as he is valedictorian of his class. He originally intended to attend Harvard, however he had a bad encounter with the Dean of Harvard, as he helped to lie when Zack dated the Dean's daughter. Later on, he made a new decision to attend Yale with Bailey, as he said in the episode "The Defiant Ones". Unfortunately, he is not accepted into Yale. It was revealed in "Rollin' with the Holmies" that Cody is a big fan of Sherlock Holmes and is the president of the Boston "Sherlock Holmies". ''The Suite Life Movie'' After making the perfect plans to spend spring break with Bailey, Cody ditches the plans and goes off to work as an intern at a prestigious research firm, because he wants to be able to obtain a scholarship to Yale. This leaves Bailey infuriated and refusing to speak to him because she does not know about his intention to attend Yale. Cody tries to write her a letter explaining everything, but Zack loses the letter and tries to help Cody tell Bailey in order to obtain Cody's car. At the internship, everything goes well until Zack follows Cody there. He still wants Cody's car. Zack destroys the equipment at the reserve and Cody is kicked out of the program, furiously vowing to never forgive Zack, saying that they are twins, but definitely not brothers. Dr. Olsen (Matthew Glave) approaches the boys and tells them that they would be ideal for the Gemini Project, a massive project studying the effects of twins. Though it takes them much thought, they eventually decide to participate, and land themselves among dozens of other twins. At first, the project seems normal. The first phase of the project is to eat a delicious fruit, which connects the boys physically. But before long, the two suddenly find themselves connected metaphysically in a way they never have been—the second phase is they are able to think each other's thoughts and feel each other's pain. As tension builds, the two find themselves not only emotionally conflicted, but end up in an actual fight as well. But as their week on the Gemini Project campus goes on, they soon discover that all is not what it seems. They overhear Dr. Olsen telling Nellie that it is a shame that Cody must lose his brain. The boys sneak into his lab to discover what the project is truly about. It turns out that stage three is a merge, which makes the twins combine together to make one brain. After that, Dr. Olsen can control them. Zack and Cody are confronted by Dr. Olsen, so they decide to make a run for it. The only problem is Dr. Olsen can control all of the other twins and he orders them to get Zack and Cody. Meanwhile, Bailey has mixed feelings about Cody. She tries to ignore him to cause him pain, but Cody never calls again once Bailey doesn't answer the first time (Only because Dr. Olsen confiscated Zack and Cody's cell phones.) She doesn't know that Cody is in grave danger. She tries to talk it out with Woody and London, but that does not work. She is totally confused until she discovers the letter that Cody wrote, and how he only went on the internship to obtain a scholarship to Yale. She now understands, and thinks he is the "sweetest fella on Earth". So London, Woody, and she head of to apologize to Cody. Dr. Olsen captures Cody and Zack using his twins, and they are pinned to chairs in order to complete stage three. But Bailey, London, Woody, and Dr. Spalding rush in to stop Olsen. Olsen puts an electric wall up though, so no one can stop him. Dr. Spalding tells Dr. Olsen to show everyone who he really is, and it is revealed that he is Dr. Spalding's evil twin brother. He pushes the button and Cody and Zack begin to merge. Little does anyone know that the thing the twins do best actually saves them. The twins argue while they are merging and they destroy the machine. The twins are freed and they rush up to their friends. Cody and Bailey share a romantic kiss to celebrate. Dr. Olsen is still trying to merge the twins because he is extremely upset. Bailey captures him using her rope tying skills. Then, they give him the same fruit as he gave to Zack and Cody. They also give one to Dr. Spalding and tell him to think good thoughts about his brother. This turns Olsen good again, and Mr. Moseby comes in with the police, taking Olsen away after he and Spalding make plans for lunch once he gets out of prison. Cody and Zack reflect on what happens when they work together, and it is decided that they make a very good team. Back on the ship, Bailey tells Cody that she had the best spring break ever, and they accomplished everything on her list. Personality Cody is more erudite, mature, and intelligent than his twin brother Zack. As such, he generally is more studious and gets better grades in school. Unfortunately, this often leads to him being labeled as a nerd, though Cody prefers to call himself "educationally gifted". To his dismay, this has led to him being "rented" for doing schoolwork and assignments by London, Nia, and his own brother. Cody shows a passion for cooking, tidiness, acting, dancing, miming, and stamp collecting. His enjoyment of academics and learning is furthered in the episode "Cody Goes to Camp" when he attends a math camp, and is also seen in "Neither a Borrower nor a Speller Bee" when he wins a spelling competition. Though he values relationships, Cody enters into them far more seldom than his brother. His relationships tend to last longer, though he has had a few short-term flings. Cody is far more sensitive and easily frightened than his brother, and often does not do as well physically. Instead, he seems to have inherited quite a talent for singing from his mother, much as Zack inherited his father's guitar skill. Cody also plays the French horn and violin. Though Cody is initially quite into making trouble with his brother, as the series goes on, he becomes more mature and detached from Zack's pranks and plans. However, as seen in "Mom and Dad on Deck", Cody still has a streak for making trouble when he deems necessary. Like brothers normally do, Zack and Cody often have arguments, however they sport a typical brother-best-friend relationship from one another. He is generally nice to his older sibling, but has the occasional time where he would rather be mean, taking after Zack's insensitivity somewhat. Intelligence Throughout the series, Cody has shown to be very intelligent, constantly besting Zack in anything that has to do with school or facts, though he often fails at physical activities and more hands-on classes. The former is shown many times, as Zack usually has Cody do his school assignments and homework. He is also seen to have more common sense than his brother, usually thinking things through before doing them. Because Cody likes to somewhat show off how smart he is, he often tends to bore and annoy the people around him. Some of his theories are real, like Galapagos Gurdy, although this was never proven to anyone, including Cody himself. Though he expresses a wish to be the first doctor-lawyer in space in "First Day of High School", this is never elaborated on further in the series. Instead, he seems to have shifted his focus to becoming a Supreme Court Justice. Cody wishes to win the Nobel Prize, and is shown to do so on multiple occasions when reflecting on his past in "Starship Tipton". After the disaster that took place in "Shipnotized", Cody decides that he no longer wishes to attend Harvard, and decides instead to go to Yale with Bailey. Quirks Though Zack is known to be the more physical twin, moments have been shown to speculate that Cody may be, deep down, stronger than his brother. In "The Ghost of Suite 613" he is able to repeatedly smush Zack. Also in The Suite Life on Deck's "It's All Greek to Me", Cody is able to lift a glass case no one else could. In "Shipnotized" he is able to rip a towel into two pieces when angry. However, in "In the Line of Duty", he has a weak knee, and in "Party On!", he claims to have thin corneas and sensitive scalp syndrome. In "The Swede Life", he could not beat a "Test Your Strength" game, claiming it was rigged; however, shortly thereafter, an elderly lady walked up and was able to claim the top prize. Cody appears to have only one fear, that of penguins. This is revealed in "Computer Date". However, Cody details a fictional phobia of bananas for a Louis XIV paper he wrote in elementary school. Differences between the two series Overall, as part of evolving into an adult, Cody has become far more mature. He has developed his own sense of style, no longer seen wearing sweater vests, and he is far more assertive in his demeanor than in the first series. He is also more interested in girls and seems to develop a more loose personality, gaining an air of sarcasm and being able to lie and pretend far more than seen previously. Additionally, Cody is seen to be more compulsive, even going as far as lying about doing his homework in the episode "The Defiant Ones". Appearance At the start of the series, Cody is about four feet tall with blonde hair and a bowl-cut. He is rather skinny and generally wears sweater vests or collared shirts, giving him a rather "geeky" look. As the series progressed, he grew his hair longer and remained quite scrawny. At the start of The Suite Life on Deck, he cut his hair shorter and stopped wearing sweater vests, instead wearing long- or short-sleeved semi-formal shirts and jeans. Towards the end of the series, Cody's height is about five feet and ten inches. Relationships Family *'Zack Martin' - Cody's older twin brother, he is the other main character of The Suite Life series. Though he doesn't always get along with Cody, the two share a strong brother-best-friend relationship. *'Carey Martin' - Cody's mother. *'Kurt Martin' - Cody's father. *'Knuut Martins' - Cody's Swedish ancestor. *'Olaf Martins' - Cody's Swedish ancestor. Friends *'Maddie Fitzpatrick' - Maddie and Cody have been friends for many years, ever since the Martin family moved into the Tipton Hotel. *'London Tipton' - London and Cody are friends even though London sometimes mixes Zack and Cody up. *'Bob' - Bob is one of Cody's best friends. He became angry at one point with Bob because he is dating Cody's ex-girlfriend Barbara Brownstein. For the most part, they have a strong relationship. *'Warren' - Not much is known about their friendship, but the two seem to get along. *'Woody Fink' - Probably Cody's best friend. He is also Cody's roommate on the S.S. Tipton. *'Marcus Little' - A good friend of Cody's, though they had occasionally had fights towards the beginning of their friendship *'Maya Bennett' - Maya was Zack's girlfriend until they recently broke-up. Before the breakup, the two seemed to be quite good friends. Romantic Interests *'Rebecca' - Cody's first relationship, seen in the episode "The Fairest of Them All". Along with Cody, she was a participant and winner in a girls' beauty pageant that came to the Tipton. Though she initially liked Cody, who was disguised as a girl, when she found out that Cody was actually male, she called him a jerk and told him that she never wanted to see him again. After the pageant, Rebecca realized that Cody was actually a nice guy and apologized with a kiss. *'Agnes' - Agnes is a girl that neither of the twins like, but she likes both of them. She is elaborated on greatly in the episode "Crushed", wherein they prove to her just how annoying her constant lovey-dovey attitude is. *'Barbara Brownstein' - Barbara was one of Cody's friends in the first series, and in the third season, they begin dating until Cody leaves for life on the S.S. Tipton in The Suite Life on Deck. (See also Cody-Barbara Relationship.) *'Gwen' - Gwen had a crush on Zack but Cody went out with her in the episode, "A Midsummer's Nightmare". *'Vanessa' - In "A Midsummer's Nightmare", she liked Cody but Cody did not like her. *'Jessica and Janice Ellis' (Camilla and Rebecca Rosso) - British twins whom Cody and Zack went on double dates with several times during the second season of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. They are good friends with Cody. *'Stacey' - Cody had a crush on her during the episode, "Sleepover Suite". *'Irma' - A girl that Cody went out with before she broke up with him for another boy. She is never seen. *'Bailey Pickett' - Cody's longest love interest, he had a secret crush on her for the first season of The Suite Life on Deck. In the episode "Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana", they began dating, until the conclusion of season 2 with the episode "Breakup in Paris". In "A London Carol", it's revealed that Cody and Bailey will be happily married sixty years in the future, still loving and fond of each other after fifty years of marriage. In "Twister: Part 2", Cody and Bailey get back together, admitting to each other that they never stopped loving each other. (See also Bailey-Cody Relationship.) *'Matisse' - The lead singer of a band called Everything Stinks, Cody had a crush on her and became speechless when Matisse shook his hand. At the end of the episode "What the Hey?", he plants a surprise kiss on Matisse. *'CALLIE' - A computer Arwin created in "Computer Date" that had a crush on Cody. *'Willa Fink' - Cody dated Willa for about a week in the episode "My Sister's Keeper", but soon ended the relationship after discovering how much alike she and Woody really are. Quotes *"Barbara Simka Brownstein, you have betrayed me, and the love that we shared! I was learning Yiddish for you, and all I get in return is... Tsuris! We're through!" *"I can't believe I thought that a girl could be more useful than a bike!" *"Hi, Bailey. It's me, Cody. This is my 'Missing You' diary. Day one, hour one: I miss you! A lot." *"You know, this health questionnaire is really interesting. I'd like to show you, but you might eat it." *"He's here to interview me and I can't be me because I don't look like me, I'm supposed to look like you since you look like me you've gotta be me!" *"Wow, that was almost math. Good job, buddy!" *"Just because a man cooks and cleans doesn't mean he can't be macho and tough." *"The only woman Moseby has kissed in the past thirty years was his mother, and even she's not too thrilled about it." Trivia *Cody wrote a 2nd grade essay called "The Yellow Miracle" (about bananas), and a 5th grade essay called "Louis XIV". *The first "A" Cody received was in kindergarten. *He always places a "fake paragraph" in all of his essays to stop foolish cheaters like Zack from using them. *He crinkles his nose when he lies, revealed in "The Spy Who Shoved Me". However, in other episodes where Cody is seen lying, this is not shown. *In "Lip Syncin' in the Rain", Cody got the lead role of Troy Bolton of High School Musical. *Cody once got heart burn in "Any Given Fantasy" by a sports drink that turned out to be unfiltered water. *He has played the French horn since kindergarten. *In "I Brake for Whales", Cody adopted a baby whale, naming her "Bailey Whaley" after Bailey. *Despite supposedly having a perfect attendance record since kindergarten, as stated in "Senior Ditch Day", he was seen skipping school in "What the Hey?" to go to the mall with Zack. Gallery Cole_Sprouse_ZC_Promo.jpg Cody_heroic.jpg L 179689d95473d123ca06eace85569d99 - Copy.jpg LipSychin'InTheRain4.jpg Cody_Martin.jpg LipSychin'InTheRain8.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:The Suite Life characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Teenagers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Lovers Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Athletes Category:Siblings Category:Cheerleaders Category:Twins and Triplets Category:American characters Category:That's So Raven characters